


Not supposed to happen

by DovahCourts



Series: A Dangerous Reality [2]
Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Gadget using his head gadget for the first time only to be met with blood
Series: A Dangerous Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904578
Kudos: 3





	Not supposed to happen




End file.
